


Blowjobs Are Fun

by dirksnipples



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable, Aged up characters, Cute, Fluff, I love cute shit, Love, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, blowjob, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Literally a short snippet of Stan giving Kyle a bj





	Blowjobs Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?

Kyle threw his head back the second the head of his cock hit the back of Stan’s throat. God, Stan was so good at giving head. He knew exactly how hard to suck, when to hum, and when to give Kyle this...this _look_ that just screamed how turned on from taking dick in his mouth he was. The way those cheeks bulged around his cock, the nice, wet heat that surrounded his big cock- _fuck._

Stan’s head bobbed at a quick pace, bringing Kyle close to the edge, knowing exactly when he was close by the way he hitched his breath, and tugged his hair. The moment he felt that, Stan would immediately slow back down, pulling off, and placing light kisses on the head of Kyle’s circumsized dick. 

This was one of those moment now. 

He pulled off, pressing a wet kiss to Kyle’s dick, lips swollen and red, dark blue eyes scanning Kyle’s freckled face wantingly. Kyle couldn’t help but smirk ever so slightly, panting through his teeth. “Love that baby?” He questioned, green eyes scanning the lovely shade of red that glazed Stan’s cheeks. 

Stan himself licked his lips, moaning ever so slightly. He fluttered his eyes in an attempt to look more appealing, and boy, did it work. Jolts of shock moved through Kyle, his dick twitching. “The only thing I love more than sucking with my mouth is sucking with my ass.”

Kyle moaned at the mere thought, hand tugging at Stan’s hair more. He ran his free hand ran through his red curls, grateful that they would be the only ones to enter and exit their college dorm room. They had requested to share a dorm together in college, and it definitely worked out in their favor. Of course, Stan’s bed was used by guests, mostly Kenny and Butters, sometimes Cartman.

Stan loved the way Kyle moaned at him. It made him want to tease the other more, but with how needy and obedient Kyle’s been lately, Stan figured he needed a break. He just wanted to be loved on by his boyfriend, after all. So, Stan simply went up to give him a big, sloppy kiss, pulling his boxers down, before grabbing the lube. When they parted, he quickly poured some into his hand, before reaching back to stretch himself open for Kyle’s dick. 

Kyle smiled softly at the actions, hands gently rubbing Stan’s hips. “I love you~” he cooed, causing Stan to squeak and blush. 

“I love you too nerd~” Stan cooed back, smiling. “ Now let me concentrate so you can pound me already.”

Of course, they shared another passionate kiss before doing so.


End file.
